(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chuck structure for joining a headrest to a wheelchair, particularly an innovative design of a chuck structure that enables convenient assembly or disassembly of a headrest onto or from a wheelchair to suit actual circumstances.
(2) Prior Art
Wheelchairs come in two types, with or without a headrest. Though consumers may have the option to purchase either model, they could not have features of both models simultaneously. The model with a headrest generally has the headrest fixed firmly to the framework of the wheelchair, so the consumer could not have the option of removing the headrest to suit different circumstances in use.
To seek improvement, therefore, the inventor has devoted research based on many years of experience in the design and production of related products, and has come up with the present invention of a chuck structure for joining a headrest to a wheelchair.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a chuck structure for joining a headrest to a wheelchair. A chuck includes a joining hole at an upper end, serving to install a supporting arm at two sides of the headrests. At a lower end of the chuck are two sidewalls. On the sidewalls are through holes. The two sidewalls form a recessed space. In the recessed space is an arched end face. The recessed space of the chuck is aligned with and fixed into a bend on a push-handle (armrest) of the wheelchair. A positioning member between the through holes on the sidewalls presses against a bottom of the bend on the armrest, and the two ends of the arched end face press against the upper end of the armrest bend, forming a three-point fastening and positioning effect. By tightening or loosening the positioning member, the headrest on the chuck can be conveniently assembled or disassembled.